


Misterbug, Lady Noire and Moi(?)

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [64]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Complicated Relationships, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Epic Friendship, Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster, Gen, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwami Swap, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Plagg goofed and now Marinette needs to clean his mess..Due to Misterbug not being an idiot, Master Fu declares that Lady Noire calls Marinette into the equation.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu
Series: Mari-nyan [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Misterbug, Lady Noire and Moi(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Bugaboo. Forgive me but I accidentally mixed up the idea of Kwamibuster and Collector when I first came up with the idea. I have a different plan now for both. ini
> 
> Anywho, Master Fu needs to derail Adrien from his quest to learning Lady Noire's identity. XD

Marinette wasn't the sort to watch shows her own age usually do, but something about her class' fascination to this **Alternative Truth TV show** made her squirm. Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't the sort of individual to go in without evidence and everyone knows she has yet to take a break from teaching. That only means she made a discovery in school if she were to present such theory to local television.

That's when she remembered Plagg's tendency to move around school. Something in her gut knew this kwami got himself into trouble. _She is the only Miraculous user in this school, after all._ Marinette should've told him to stay put, but Plagg wouldn't follow her orders regardless. When Mr. Damocles relented to letting them head to the library, Marinette bent down so Plagg could quickly enter her purse before following Alya. Her cat instincts are tingling despite how much Alix told them how bogus the show is.

... 

"Sit." Damocles ordered Kim who's very invested in the show.

"So eager." Marinette chuckled, sitting beside Alya as they watch this bizarre show. She's also close to the door in case another Akuma is on the loose. She just knows these are the type of events Hawkmoth would utilize to...?! 'Is that Manon? Wait. Is that Mr. Banana? The fruit seller ad guy???'

"Why are they the juries? Who chose the juries?" Marinette wondered as Alya stayed attentive at the screen.

"Ratings." Alya whispered and Marinette can't believe this. Marinette pulled out her phone to check on her online boutique when she heard a collective gasp.

"..." Marinette looked up to see the image of two hideous images. Images where one of it reminds her of Plagg. It's terrible but the essence is there.

"What if those were ghosts, dude?" Nino whispered and Alya laughed. 

"It could be, but Ms. Mendeleiev specifically used the words **interdimensional creatures**. What do you think, M?" Alya nudged Marinette's arm, but she doesn't feel so good. "You're a cheese expert. Is some creature taking your cheese supply?"

"N-no.. hehe..." Marinette stared at the screen, surprise reverting to utter horror. _This is all Plagg's fault!_ Tikki will kill them and then Misterbug would throw weeds on her grave! 'I gotta talk to Plagg!'

"Where you going?" Alya turned as Marinette sat up.

"Bathroom. All these cheese robbing makes me rethink my diet." Marinette humored, walking out as fast as she can as she held her stomach with her purse. However, as she was walking out, she noticed Adrien also heading out way ahead of her. _Suspicious._

...

"Plagg! You had one jobbb!" Marinette wailed in distress as soon as she closed the door to her stall. Plagg quickly got out of her purse and Marinette crossed her arms at her kwami.

"Don't worry! The worse that could happen to your teacher would be to lose her job-" Plagg paused halfway and Marinette smacked her face.

"Oh my Kwami! Plagg~" Marinette whined, realizing she could lose Plagg forever and Misterbug's confidence.

"Don't panic. I'll talk to sugarcube." Plagg realized that the incoming akuma might be a problem.

"Who's sugarcube?" Marinette lowered her hands from her face, scrunching her mouth. "I thought you said Kwamis don't mate?"

"Puh-lease. It's a nickname for Tikki." Plagg explained as Marinette leaned on the door. "Misterbug's kwami-"

"Stop. Stop speaking." Marinette demanded. "I told you we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, but I didn't tell you to tell me everything."

"Me too. Let's pretend this never happened." Plagg wiped an invisible sweat from his forehead, something he learned from watching Marinette for far too long.

"So what should we do?" Marinette asked, not leaving the stall until they got a solid plan.

"Head out and wear a costume. I'll visit the guardian and then Tikki." Plagg told her.

"You really suck at planning huh?" Marinette huffed and Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You love me! Bye!" Plagg passed through the walls and Marinette heads out of the stall. 'Pretend to be normal huh..?'

*Dingding!

"Knew it." Marinette stopped just in time to look at her phone. Had she looked up, she would have seen Adrien returning back to the stall.

 **[Hey Al? I realized I'm heading back home. Got stuff to do.]** Marinette walked out of her school, ready to jog back home and grab her disguise. _Her parents are visiting her granddad so she could consider Plagg causing the akuma her bad luck for today._

**[If you need help, call me. :)]**

'Good ol' Al.' Marinette smiled, walking out of the school and clearly not looking up to see Misterbug swinging out from the school. Marinette wasn't the only one not noticing the crimson hero, everyone walking by clearly didn't notice the crimson miraculous holder. The universe moves on as there came about another appearance of a villain called **Kwami Buster**. 

* * *

Marinette may have spent a long time in her closet, but she came out with a full body biker suit. It's pitch black and her helmet is... err. Okay. She might have lost the helmet but she can buy a new one. Recently coming out of a retail store and buying the shop's very identical white helmets, Marinette was walking out when she got tugged by an old man.

"Lady Noire." The man spoke and Marinette knew this guy anywhere. _The Guardian who helped them!_

"Your identity is in jeopardy. Come with me." The old man caught her full attention, dragging her to a shop. "Wear your helmet. We must discuss this in full detail."

"You aren't going to take my miraculous?" Marinette asked. She wore the helmet, fearing what he meant. 'Who could be at the verge of learning my identity?'

"No. It's clearly Plagg's fault." The old man lets go of her hand, walking towards the main room. Marinette scanned the room, hesitantly entering the room to see a shadow of her partner in the other room?

"I'm glad you two diligently kept your identities despite these terrible times.." The old man started and Marinette sat down in the living room. She glanced back at the other room, staring at the wall divider between her and her partner. "However, kwamibuster has managed to take both Tikki and Plagg-"

"Why did you let Plagg on his own?" Mr. Banana is actually Misterbug(?!) who sounded frustrated at her.

"He wanted to fix the problem." Marinette tilted her head as Misterbug is talked with her. "And I trust him."

"Both of you. Stop fighting. You two will be working together to retrieve the two kwamis." Master Fu berated and both went silent once more. "However, the plan I have in mind will require another individual."

"I know this will be difficult..." Master Fu looked at Marinette. "But I will need you to bring your best friend, Noire."

"I can't bring her?!" Marinette panicked, thinking of Alya. "It's too dangerous!"

"Lady Noire. I know you care about this civilian, but I am in no condition to go into battle." Master Fu explained and winked.

"I... will need to call her." Marinette said with caution.

"I will wait for you to return with her." Master Fu motioned her to head to the other room.

"I'm sure she's still in school." Mr. Banana noted and Marinette is confused.

"How would you know?" Marinette asked and her partner turned silent. "I thought so. (Marinette stood up.) I'll be out."

...

Walking to the other room, Marinette is greeted by Trixx and Wayzz. The two kwamis told her the issue and the plan.

"You won't call anyone. The reason for Master's wording is because Misterbug is onto you." Wayzz explained, "To prevent your identities to being revealed, **you** will need to use the fox and mouse miraculous simultaneously."

"Oh... What?!" Marinette exclaimed and Trixx giggled.

"You'll use me to deceive Bug." Trixx cackled. "And _Marinette_ will handle the mouse miraculous."

"We'll trick Misterbug?" Marinette wondered how this will be pulled off. "What if...."

"Don't doubt on Master's plans. Regarding the mission, Misterbug will be using the remaining miraculouses to support with the plan." Wayzz explained. "Humans are not fit to utilize too many miraculouses at the same time."

"So 15 miraculouses." Marinette internally panics. She knows kwamis use up energy even in its dormant state, now imagine using half of those?! "We'll be wearing 7 each."

"4 for each of you actually." Trixx corrected. "Since Bugboy knows there will be three participants in the plan."

"This is... Scary." Marinette shakes her hands, realizing this way different from the Cheese mission. **Her identity and Plagg are on the line.**

"I know it's a lot to take in." Wayzz says and Marinette false opens the door to let 'someone' in. Marinette even did the tapping footsteps motion.

"But you'll do great. Plagg told me so." Trixx whispered excitedly. "You will need to reveal Marinette and deceive him."

"Shhh!" Wayzz bonks his fellow kwami. "My apologies. Just know Master Fu trusts you to fix Plagg's mistake."

"..." Marinette lets out a pitiful whine. 'How am I going to act like me in both masks at the same time?!'

"Deep breaths... In. Out. In. Out." Marinette told herself. She can do this. It's not like this is the first time Misterbug met Marinette. 'Oh kwami. Plagg, you are so going to get a cheese limit after this!'

**Author's Note:**

> The day Marinette learns to speak to herself in the third person.


End file.
